


【撒隆】香水有毒

by Sylvie530



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvie530/pseuds/Sylvie530
Summary: 来自M亲的优质脑洞。双调香师设定。





	1. Chapter 1

01.

夜已深。S市中心，一座造型现代的大楼黑漆漆一片，只有一间办公室还亮着灯。  
办公室是内外套间，内间的门虚掩着，从里面传出激烈的争吵声。  
外间是秘书室。莎尔娜穿着一身红色低胸晚礼服，搭配着时尚的银色细带高跟鞋，平时喜欢挑染出明亮颜色的半长发打理得中规中矩，妆容也是一看就刚参加过重要场合。  
不过，她的坐姿可跟这身打扮完全不符——Gemini的首席总裁秘书正斜斜地半躺在自己的扶手椅里，将纤细优美的足踝……非常不优美地搭在办公桌上。尖细的鞋跟扭出一个不算正常的角度，连带着踝骨也疼起来，当然，整个晚上都踩着这将近15厘米的细高跟优雅站立，也是疼痛的来源之一。  
莎尔娜略显焦躁地在扶手椅里左右扭动了几下，还是没找到更舒服的位置，干脆撑起身把那双价值不菲的高跟鞋脱掉，啪嗒一声扔到办公桌底下。  
与此同时，另一位秘书——确切地说，另一位“总裁”的秘书，狄迪丝走了进来，刚进外间门口，听见里面的争吵声，又停住脚步，精致漂亮的小脸上立刻出现了“啊果然还是应该原路返回比较好吧”的表情。  
“小狄。”莎尔娜窝在扶手椅里及时叫住了她，“你又要躲哪儿去啊？”  
“……娜娜姐。”狄迪丝认命地叹了口气，她知道自己不该把莎尔娜单独留在这儿，听里面那两位总裁吵得天翻地覆水火不容，可是吧，他俩那山崩地裂互不相让必须分出个对错和胜负的激烈争吵……不光是看着让人觉得哪儿不对，听着也觉得辣耳朵……简而言之，不知怎么的嘴里就能尝出一股你侬我侬的味儿来……  
所以……那边厢火药味儿刚起来她就独自落跑这个行为……简直太不人道了。  
于是她走过来，把手里抱着的四联装咖啡放在办公桌上：“咖啡买回来了。”  
“哦。”莎尔娜挑了挑眉梢，“我以为你种咖啡豆去了呢。”  
“……没有。”狄迪丝假装听不懂地笑笑，朝里间努努嘴，小声问：“还在吵？”  
“这不是都能听见么。”莎尔娜一点儿也没收敛音量，“知道的是在吵架，不知道的还以为在上床，折腾得地动山摇的。”  
“啊？”狄迪丝有点儿紧张地攥住自己脸旁边垂下来的发绺，“怎么还动手啦？”  
“真生气了呗。”莎尔娜耸耸肩，打开一杯咖啡的盖子直接喝了两口。  
“可是……”狄迪丝把发绺卷到手指上又放下来，“我觉得，今晚的结果……挺好的了……我们总裁那款香其实还没做完，就有现在的评价，真的很好了……”  
“对。你们总裁干什么你都觉得挺好的了。”莎尔娜放下杯子，看着内间那扇门，里面已经开始传来玻璃器皿连续破碎的声音了，“要是我们总裁也跟你这么想就好了。”  
“可是……”  
后面的话还没说出来，就听里面传来掷地有声气急败坏的一句：  
“撒加你他妈的就是个王！八！蛋！老子再帮你就他妈的跟你姓！”  
随之而来的是一句波澜不惊却丝毫不输音量的评论：  
“你他、妈、的本来就跟我姓。”  
伴着又一声玻璃器皿粉身碎骨的脆响，内间的门猛地被推开，一身高定晚宴礼服的总裁——之一——加隆·杰米尼火冒三丈地从里面冲了出来，龙卷风似的刮过莎尔娜和狄迪丝身边。莎尔娜根本没从扶手椅上站起来，只用眼神打了个若有若无的招呼，狄迪丝吓得浑身一激灵，头发缠在食指上放不下来了，一时间手忙脚乱，干脆手指贴着耳边像要行礼似的，哆哆嗦嗦问：  
“总……总裁，您……”  
加隆的眼神往她这儿短暂地偏了一个几乎看不出来的角度，那蓝眼睛里烧着的熊熊火焰现在成了极其恐怖的超级海啸，狄迪丝下意识屏住呼吸，一时间憋出了溺水缺氧的感觉。  
“我不是你总裁了。”  
“啊？”  
加隆朝她走了半步，压迫感排山倒海地扑过来：“从现在起，这破地方老子不呆了。你也爱上哪儿上哪儿吧。”  
“……啊？爱上哪儿……上哪儿？”小姑娘重复了一遍，大脑好容易分析出这句话的意思，顿时脸色煞白，看起来马上就要晕倒了。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

02

“嘤嘤嘤，娜娜姐，我们总裁是什么意思啊啊啊啊啊？？？”金发妹子狄迪丝软在自己的扶手椅里，攥着小手绢哭得梨花带雨，精心上过的妆早就花成一片，现在看起来颇有点儿哥特风的意思。  
“没事儿。”莎尔娜叹着气拽出一张纸巾给小姑娘擦眼泪，“别的不说，就说我来这一年半吧，你们总裁已经闹过多少回‘离家出走’的戏码了？你刚来不久不知道，那我告诉你，每个月没有十回也有八回。不是我说，这频率都比他们俩……咳咳，我是说，这频率可比我跟人上床的频率都高多了……”  
小姑娘一下子瞪大眼睛，抽抽噎噎地说：“……娜娜姐，你怎么一爆就是这么猛的料啊……”  
“被你急的呗。”莎尔娜递给她一杯水：“喝点儿水，别哭了。我进去瞧瞧我们那位总裁要不要帮忙。”  
她从办公桌底下拎出那双高跟鞋，深吸一口气开始解开带子往脚上套。  
狄迪丝拿纸巾蘸了点水，对着小镜子擦了擦脸，一回头发现莎尔娜又踩上了那双15厘米的高跟，不禁有点儿奇怪：“娜娜姐，回来路上你不是就一直说脚疼吗？”  
“疼就疼吧。”莎尔娜叹气，“总比踩到玻璃碴子去医院强啊。”  
她七扭八歪地穿过外间秘书办公室，来到里间的门口，使劲敲了敲门。  
“总裁，需要帮忙吗？”  
里面没回答。  
莎尔娜稍微把门缝推得更大点儿，一股强烈的混合香味立刻冲了出来，熏得她不由自主往后退了好几步，差点儿扭到脚踝。她站在原地，别过脸又吸了几口气，这才回到门口往里看。只见另一位总裁——撒加·杰米尼——正靠坐在沙发里，头朝后仰着，眼睛闭着，右手拇指曲起来，有一下没一下地揉着右边太阳穴。如果不是亲耳听见刚才那番激烈争吵，他现在这副样子活像在休息养神。  
莎尔娜推开门走进去。第一眼就看见墙上挂的超薄液晶电视在本次争吵中居然幸免于难。她默默地在善后开销里减掉一个数字，这才注意到电视上出现的正是杰米尼兄弟——身穿同款高定晚宴礼服，只是颜色一白一黑，配上教科书般的霸总身材加霸总外貌——还是一模一样的，看上去简直像……  
莎尔娜想了好一会儿，总算想到一个勉强合适的喻体：简直像两枚锃亮的子弹正在争着抢着要上膛——还是狙击步枪的，就是造价最高，一发顶普通手枪几十发的那种。  
她晃了晃脑袋，赶走这些有的没的的想法，直接撩起礼服裙摆，在左侧膝盖和大腿中间的高度打了个结，然后一边踩着15厘米高跟熟练地弯腰收拾屋里地上的各种垃圾和碎屑，一边斜眼瞄着挂在墙上的电视转移注意力，以便更好地忽视脚踝上越来越严重的疼痛。狄迪丝在门口探头看，怯生生地用口型问她“要不要进来帮忙”，莎尔娜冲她摆摆手，示意她去找个大点儿的垃圾袋过来。小姑娘立刻缩着脖子逃走了。  
莎尔娜把视线转回电视屏幕。杰米尼兄弟还在那上面。撒加·杰米尼面带微笑，朝对面的人伸出右手，看起来正礼貌地说着什么。站在他旁边的加隆·杰米尼抱着手臂，一脸“老子不爽生人勿近熟人也勿近”的表情。  
新闻显然是重播，因为在放出这幅画面的同时，下部还浮动着一条评论式的标题，白底红字，特地用了全大写加粗，看起来触目惊心骇人听闻，后面还跟着不少问号和感叹号，跟不占地方不要钱似的排成长长一串：  
杰米尼遭遇两连败！香水帝国摇摇欲坠？？？！！！

真是闲的。  
莎尔娜心里嘀咕了一句。狄迪丝已经找到垃圾袋跑回来了。她俩开始小心翼翼地把垃圾和碎玻璃往口袋里装。  
总体来说，内间办公室并不算“损失惨重”。收拾完毕，莎尔娜揉了揉脚踝直起腰，目光落在办公室角落里的一扇门上——这间办公室跟一间规模中等的“调香室”相连，那里是只有两位总裁才能进去的地方。  
她回头看了看撒加·杰米尼，那位连坐姿都没变过，只是揉太阳穴的换成了左手。  
莎尔娜突然发现，撒加身穿的那件高定礼服的左肩膀上有一块非常明显的湿印子，可她明明记得，回来的时候衣服还是好好的……那就是……刚才G2把什么东西泼在G1身上了？？？  
莎尔娜一个激灵。万一是什么腐蚀性物质……她的责任就大了！就算是G2自己给他哥泼的也一样……董事会里根本没人敢惹G2，到最后谁成为倒霉的替罪羊简直一目了然。莎尔娜攥紧拳头，定睛仔细看看，确定只是弄湿了，衣料并没有任何损伤，于是松了半口气，深呼吸之后试探性地开口：  
“总裁……您看，里面是否需要我们去收拾收拾？”  
撒加总算放下手睁开眼。外表上看，他跟加隆的确是一个模子里刻出来的，可是等他看向莎尔娜，那眼神就跟刚才疾风骤雨山呼海啸的加隆完全不同了，看起来简直平和优雅波澜不惊，好像他只是在这里工作，秘书只是例行来请示汇报一样。  
“不必。”声线平静，语气得体，“谢谢。”  
“那……您的衣服……要不要我现在找人来取走清洗？”  
“……衣服？”撒加怔了怔，顺着莎尔娜的目光往自己左边肩膀看，眉头不自觉地皱起来，像是刚发现那块湿印子似的。但他很快就恢复了常态：  
“没关系。”他一边说，一边用右手食指和中指摸了摸那块弄湿的地方，若有所思似的抿了一下嘴唇，“你们出去吧。”  
“是。”莎尔娜一手一个垃圾袋稳稳站直，朝撒加欠欠身，“您有什么需要随时找我。”  
狄迪丝也拎着一个垃圾袋，跟在莎尔娜后面一路小跑，出了内间办公室才长出了一口气，一脸崇拜地看着莎尔娜说：  
“天哪，娜娜姐，你太厉害了！”  
“什么厉害？”  
“就是……”  
“先把这个给我。”  
莎尔娜从她手里接过袋子，一次性把三个垃圾袋都丢到外间门外的回收点，然后直接脱掉鞋子提在手里，回到办公室坐下，懒洋洋地问：  
“哎，小狄，你猜这回你们总裁能闹几天别扭哇？”  
“呃……”狄迪丝又开始绕发绺了，“我觉得……我们总裁这回好像……是真的。”  
“真的？”莎尔娜皱眉，“什么意思？你从哪儿看出来的？”  
“就是……直觉吧……”  
“直觉……你这小丫头，刚来几天哪！就对你们总裁有‘直觉’啦？！”莎尔娜撇撇嘴，发出轻声嗤笑，从扔在一边的精致挎包里翻出手机，饶有兴致地开始按键。  
狄迪丝探头去看，只见屏幕上出现的是公司员工的内部聊天群，莎尔娜正飞快地打出一条消息：  
G2出走。归期预测。1/3。即刻开始。  
消息刚发出去，回复便潮水般地涌了进来，大部分都是两个数字：  
“3，10。”  
“1，5。”  
“7，10。”  
“10，1。”  
……  
“呃……娜娜姐，这是……？”狄迪丝不明所以地问。  
“下注啊。”  
“下注？赌什么？”  
“赌你们总裁再过几天才能回来。”莎尔娜头也不抬地说。  
“啊？”  
“比如说吧，3，10，这个意思就是从我的消息发出去起算，你们总裁3天以后回来，赌注是10刀。”  
“那1/3是……？”  
“这还用问？当然是赔率。”  
“……哦。”狄迪丝卷着发绺想了好半天，也翻出手机发了一条消息：  
300，10000  
“嚯！”莎尔娜终于从手机上抬起头：“小丫头，看不出来啊，你的胆子还真不小！你要是赢了，姐姐倾家荡产也一定给你兑现。”  
狄迪丝握着手机，小幅度点点头：“那个……我的直觉一向很准的……”

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

03

加隆敲开米罗家的门，大喇喇地走进去直接占领了客厅沙发。他斜靠在沙发里，焦躁地扯松领带扔开外套，蹬掉鞋子甩到门口——或者说比较靠近门口的地方，然后抬头问：  
“有酒么？”  
米罗看了看墙上挂的钟，确定现在已经是凌晨，他揉了揉乱蓬蓬的头发，又揉了揉惺忪的睡眼：  
“酒倒是有……”  
“那就拿来。”加隆打断了他马上要说出来的“可是”。  
米罗认命地长叹一声，转身去开冰箱。冰箱门上贴着五花八门的冰箱贴，大部分是世界各地的旅游名胜，除此之外还有一张合影——照片上的两人分别是米罗和莎尔娜：他们都穿着迷彩军装，脸上还有没卸掉的伪装用绿色油彩，身后的远景是茫茫森林，近景则是一辆巨兽般的庞大坦克。  
米罗从冷藏层里拿出六联装的一提啤酒，想了想又用左手拽出另外一提。他把十二罐啤酒放在沙发前的茶几上，拿起其中一罐拉开拉环，递给加隆。加隆把酒接过去，仰起头就咕咚咚地灌下去大半罐。  
“又跟你哥吵架了？”米罗给自己也打开一罐，凑到嘴边抿了一口。  
“对。”加隆的手指更用力地捏着罐子，铝罐开始瘪下去，还发出咯吱咯吱的瘆人声音。  
“这回因为什么？？”米罗耸耸肩膀，忽然露出十分了然的表情：“哦，对了，瞧我这记性，当然是因为你们又输了。”  
加隆手里的罐子彻底瘪了。它现在看上去就像是个古代欧洲不得不穿着紧绷绷的全套鲸骨内衣以显出“出众”细腰的可怜贵族女人。  
“什么叫‘又’？”加隆像是很不忿地问，“什么叫‘我们’？要不是撒加那个王八蛋不中用，老子怎么可能会输？”  
“唉，你这个人哪，叫我说什么好呢？”米罗眨了眨眼睛，从加隆手里解放了那个啤酒罐子——它在空中划出一道完美的抛物线，掉进了离他们起码两米远的垃圾桶里。  
加隆给他翻了一个跟那道抛物线一样完美的白眼，伸手打开第二罐啤酒。  
米罗看起来一点儿也没接收到这个白眼的意思，他啜着手里的酒，十分欠揍地说：“首先，去年你和你哥输了吧？”  
加隆一仰头又给自己灌了差不多一整罐。  
米罗继续在欠揍的道路上大步迈向前：“今年你和你哥也输了吧？”  
加隆露出了马上要把手里的罐子里剩下的啤酒泼他脸上的表情。  
米罗微笑地摊开手，一本正经地总结：“看，这就是‘又’的意思，还有‘你们’的意思。”  
加隆把第二个喝光的啤酒罐扔了出去。罐子划出的抛物线同样很漂亮，可惜手腕过于用力，它砸到了垃圾桶边缘，在清脆的一响以后弹了出来掉在地上，里面所剩无几的酒也洒了出来，在地板上摔出一小片白色沫子。  
他继续打开第三罐啤酒，直勾勾地盯着米罗，用口型比了一句“FXXK YOU”。  
米罗完全不在意地嘻嘻笑：“如果你愿意，哦，更重要的是，如果你哥同意，我绝对敲锣打鼓地张开怀抱欢迎你来FXXK ME。”  
他像是看不到加隆那一张无敌帅脸现在阴暗得像是夏天的超级雷雨来临前那乌云密布的天空一样，得寸进尺勾肩搭背地说：  
“其次，‘不中用’这种话可不能随便说，你哥肯定最忌讳听到这个词从你嘴里说出来了。”他好像想到什么有趣的场面一样自己嘿嘿嘿地笑了半天，好不容易才在加隆马上要杀人的眼神里恢复正常的表情，语重心长地说：  
“最后，你冤枉你哥了。你仔细想想看，除了最近这两届，你哥什么时候输过？人家那可是打遍天下无敌手的香水业头号人物！不说别的，单说你们非把总公司设在纽约这件事，就遭了多少欧洲大佬的忌恨？可你哥怎么样？你哥硬是从十年前进入香水业以来，就直接坐在头把交椅上没下来过。就今晚这个什么……我从来没搞懂过的等级评定，他的公司——哦，好吧，别那么瞅着我——你们公司，你们公司行了吧？你们公司推出的小样，除了这两年，请问有哪一回不是头等加三星推荐？这就跟有个人，他头一年攥着一家米其林三星的店，结果第二年变两星，第三年被一群饿狼蜂拥而上左右夹击前后堵截，搞得只剩一颗星了。你就说窝不窝火？哦，说到这儿你就得想想了，这降等摘星是什么时候的事？是不是就是这两年的事？更准确地说……”  
加隆把第三个啤酒罐也扔出去了。这次仍然没中。罐子偏得离谱，直接砸到了墙上。  
“用不着你说，”他声音闷闷地说，“我他妈的知道，他是个天才。”  
他打开第四罐啤酒：  
“我他妈的也知道，是从我回来这两年他才输。”  
“这也不好说。”米罗显然对他这个突然沉闷伤感的表情和语气都十分陌生，一时间竟然显得有些慌乱，“说实话，今年你出的什么小样我没试过，但去年那款……我真觉得评定降等是有猫腻。L'ENFER他们出的那款‘潘多拉之心’你肯定也买回去试过吧？真就比你们那款强吗？”  
他看着加隆沉默不语地接着灌啤酒，忍不住又说：  
“你调的香向来属于小众型，你哥他……这两年又根本就帮不上什么忙，不受那帮传统学院派待见也很正常啊。再说了，我可听莎尔娜说过不止一次两次了，打从你回来，你和你哥就三天一大吵，两天一小吵，我就不信了，就这气氛，就这心情，你们能调出什么好闻的味儿来啊？”  
加隆猛地放下了手里的啤酒，蓝眼睛里的阴霾显而易见地更重了：“这话你倒是说到点子上了。”他站了起来，像是想伸手去拿外套，却只是从内侧口袋里拿出钱包，把里面的驾照和现金揣进裤子口袋，  
“帮他这么久，我也算仁至义尽。以后我跟他各走各路，互不干涉。他要是来找你，你就说我告诉他，我们两不相欠，以后别他妈再找我了。”  
“哎？！加隆！加隆！”见他二话不说开门要走，米罗赶紧从沙发上蹿起来拽住他胳膊，“你他妈这回要玩真的？彻底不管你哥了对吧？那好啊，莎尔娜我是不是也可以让她撤了？”  
加隆转过来盯着他：“我钱包里有信用卡，你拿去刷她的佣金，什么时候我不还钱了，什么时候她就可以撤了。”说完，他甩开米罗的手，头也不回地迅速消失在门外的夜色里。  
“……我靠。”米罗摔上门，头大地揉了揉太阳穴，回到卧室里打开电脑，熟练地进入了“Scorpion安全顾问公司”的主页，在雇员名单里找到“莎尔娜”，然后在姓名对应的最后一个栏目里点了“无限期续约”选项，鼠标发出“咔嗒”一响，米罗不由自主地缩了缩肩膀，轻声念叨道：  
“好表妹，你可别怪我，要怪就怪加隆·杰米尼这个有钱人吧！”

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

04

莎尔娜把一脸战战兢兢的狄迪丝打发回家去休息，自己半躺在秘书室的扶手椅里，重新把脱掉了高跟鞋的双脚搁在桌子上揉脚踝。直到她揉得手腕发酸，眼睛也有点睁不开，里面那位还是没有任何动静。莎尔娜叹了口气，重新站起来。脚踝酸胀疼痛，简直比当初急行军20公里加丛林潜入再加抢滩登陆还要累得厉害。莎尔娜用几乎佩服的眼神盯了一下桌子底下那双接近3000刀却还是不能连续穿上12小时的Jimmy Choo暗想，那些穿得奇奇怪怪花里胡哨的男人们，总以为自己只用高跟鞋和……香水，就可以兵不血刃地征服大半个世界，殊不知女人们哪怕手握高跟鞋身披香水，也能轻而易举就让全世界血流成河。  
她光着脚走到内间办公室门口，再次敲了敲门：  
“杰米尼总裁。”  
撒加闻声，从好像入定的状态里恢复过来：  
“进来吧。”  
莎尔娜又做了几次深呼吸——已经过了几个小时，内间办公室里强烈的混合香气仍然徘徊不散——这也很正常，毕竟，自从她接手首席秘书兼安保主任这份工作以来，这对儿明明看上去情比金坚关系牢不可破又不可言说的杰米尼总裁就一直都在闹别扭吵架，刚刚还又上演了一出完全超出任何一次别扭吵架的升级版全武行，并且在怒气的驱使下打碎了目视可见的差不多全部相框和镜子之类的东西，肯定还要再加上那间高端调香室里的所有玻璃制品。  
再沁人心脾的香味以大杂烩的形式混在一起也变成了化学武器，莎尔娜简直对撒加目前的入定状态……有种微妙的羡慕和嫉妒。  
她鼓足勇气，重新走进办公室，来到撒加面前。  
奇异的是，站在距离撒加大约一步远的地方时，她似乎隐约闻到了某种气味，混合在混乱不堪的各式香气之间，若有若无，却别具特点与魅力，几乎像是……她曾经在如盖般的茂密丛林的间隙里无意瞥见的一缕星光。  
撒加抬起头看向她：“我记得刚才说过，你们今晚可以回去了。还有什么事吗？”  
莎尔娜把手腕上充当配饰兼武器——精巧秀丽的镶钻表盘之下，潜藏着两发近距离足够致命的子弹——的手表摘下来，以无害的方式展示给撒加：  
“凌晨2点。”她不带感情地说，如同军队中作战前的敌情汇总，“我的雇主对您的要求是最晚凌晨2点结束一切工作，开始准备睡眠。”  
“你的雇主不是已经辞职了么？”撒加有些分神地随口应付道。  
“我的雇主只是辞去了在这家公司里的全部工作。”莎尔娜将手表戴回手腕，朝撒加做了个“请”的手势，“但我刚才接到消息……”她将准备好的手机屏幕递向撒加面前，给他看代表着“无限期续约”的红勾，“他现在仍然是我的雇主，而且恐怕在未来一段时间内都将是我的雇主。我刚刚收到的这笔佣金可以作为证明。”  
“如果我说，我现在并不想睡觉，而是想出去走走，或是去酒吧喝一杯呢？”撒加仍然显得有些心神不安地站起来，他抬起右手，修长的手指重新触碰过肩膀上那片已经风干的痕迹。  
“抱歉。”莎尔娜非常礼貌地摇了摇头，做出一个标准的手刀姿势，“那么我有义务按照雇主在合同中的要求，以任何方式‘请您入睡’。”  
“多谢。不必了。”撒加放下手，看着莎尔娜说道。她没穿高跟鞋，身高差不多只到他肩膀，可撒加知道她真的能一下就打晕一个跟自己的身高与体重都相仿的壮年男性——这一年多来他已经亲眼目睹过好几次了。  
“我很尊敬你对于工作的严肃态度，以及对你的雇主的忠诚。”他终于露出一个和往日里相似的微笑，“现在你送我回去吧。今晚辛苦了。然后，请帮我取消明天上午的公司例会，以及下午与La MER执行总裁的商务会面。”  
“是。”莎尔娜点点头，帮撒加打开办公室的门，“那么您有什么其他安排？”  
“请帮我预约维尔格医生。”  
“维尔格医生？”莎尔娜打开秘书室外门的手顿住了，她半转过身，仔细打量了一下撒加，确认他并没有在几小时前的大打出手中增添任何明显外伤，“您想预约几点？”  
“越早越好。”撒加回答，“我要尽快见到他。”  
“好的。”

***

维尔格医生的诊所在一条死巷里。曾经有患者开玩笑说，医生，您肯定是对自己的能耐足够自信了，才敢把诊所开在这种地方，万一有人来寻衅滋事您可往哪儿跑的好？  
这天清早，诊所刚刚开门，撒加·杰米尼就在莎尔娜的严密护送下过来了。莎尔娜没有开撒加在公司常坐的那辆黑色奔驰，而是开着自己的银色福特。她将车停在离巷口不远的地方，从驾驶位绕到撒加坐的副驾驶后面的座位这一侧，帮他打开车门，并撑起一把黑色雨伞。  
雨并不大，只是绵绵细雨，但周围一切都湿漉漉的。撒加谢过莎尔娜，从她手里接过雨伞，独自走到诊所门口。维尔格医生已经等在那里了。  
“杰米尼先生。”金发碧眼的医生朝他点点头，侧身让开通路，“请进。”  
片刻之后，他们已经坐在造型雅致的玻璃茶几两边，面前各放着一杯冒着热气的红茶。  
“怎么会在今天过来？”沙加·维尔格医生问道，“如果我没有记错，距离你的下次例行检查还有13天。”  
撒加将那杯红茶握在掌心里，一阵温暖的感觉从掌心慢慢传递到全身。他微微眯起眼睛，像是在凝神感受什么，然后抬眼看向沙加：  
“大吉岭红茶，苹果微粒，德国……洋甘菊？”  
沙加的眼里掠过一丝显而易见的惊讶：  
“你已经恢复了吗？”  
撒加的双手更用力地握住那淡色的茶杯，缓慢地摇了摇头：“我完全闻不出苹果微粒来自哪里，而且……这里面还有一种配料……是什么？”  
沙加端起自己的茶杯轻啜了一口，又将杯子放回原处。他正要开口，却发现撒加的脸上又露出了一年多以来来到他的诊所里时非常常见的痛苦神情。于是，他特地多等了一会儿，才轻声说：  
“苹果微粒来自土耳其。最后一种配料……是保加利亚向日葵花瓣。”  
“哦……”撒加用右手拇指关节用力地揉着右侧太阳穴，声音里隐藏着微颤的叹息与不甘：“原来是向日葵……”  
他的眼神朝窗外看去，雨比刚才来时下得大了，诊所的窗户上形成了一层阴冷的雾气，使得外面的世界都变得模糊不清起来。

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

05

加隆一觉睡醒的时候觉得有些宿醉的头痛。他仔细回忆了一下，确定自己昨天凌晨从米罗家离开以后就直接回家爬上了床。那么就只是四罐啤酒而已，加隆抓了抓头发，用左手拇指关节使劲地揉按左边太阳穴，有些灰心丧气地想，四罐啤酒我居然会喝醉？居然会头痛？！  
就在两年以前他明明还是成天在欧洲的大街小巷表演潇洒走一回，一入夜就钻进各种各样的灯红酒绿之间，常常从这个酒馆辗转那个夜店，哪一回不是威士忌白兰地龙舌兰伏特加兑着喝，有时候玩儿得兴起还会加上日本清酒和中国白酒，哪一回遭遇过这样的窘境？！  
啤酒！四罐！宿醉头痛？！！  
——米罗家的啤酒肯定他妈的过期了。  
加隆揉着太阳穴爬起来，伸手抓过床头的闹钟。他以为自己这一觉肯定已经睡到日上三竿，没想到闹钟上那鲜红鲜红的四个数字告诉他，现在是清晨5点29分。才刚一愣神的工夫，随着咔嗒的翻页声，那数字就从05：29跳到了05：30，闹钟顿时十分敬业地在他手里滴滴滴滴地响了起来。  
我艹。  
加隆甩手就把闹钟朝卧室门口摔了出去，那可怜的东西撞上了门框，发出哐啷一声哀痛的巨响。然而……外包的金属壳除了微微有点凹，基本上可以说是安然无恙。响铃声音仅仅顿了不到两秒，就又开开心心地继续歌唱起来。  
我艹。  
加隆从床上爬起来，强忍下继续去踩上那东西两脚的冲动——仅存的理智告诉他，这样做除了可能要马上去医院看脚踝扭伤以外并没有什么其他的作用，还不如去厨房水槽底下的工具箱里把锤子找出来能更快地解决问题。胃里冒出一些焦躁难耐的翻腾，加隆光着脚来到厨房，先拉开冰箱门，里面整齐摆放着两排纯净水，还有一盒澳洲进口的高级纯鲜复合果汁，没有任何酒精饮料。  
我……  
那个“艹”字还没有腹诽出来，门铃响了，立刻跟锲而不舍的闹钟汇成了一曲二重唱。  
我……  
加隆摔上冰箱门，两步跨到水槽前，弯腰一把拽开拉门——因为用力过猛，上端的合页断裂了，拉门歪歪斜斜地要掉不掉，看起来相当凄惨。加隆伸手提出工具箱，从里面拿出最大的锤子，又是两步就迈到了还在欢唱的闹钟跟前，手起，锤落。  
门铃又开始响第二遭。  
加隆提着锤子回到门口，扬起手朝门框上一砸，涂漆和木片稀里哗啦掉了一地。  
整个世界，清净了。

“呃……杰米尼先生，您……早？”一大清早就找上门来的不速之客站在门口，瞧了瞧门内的加隆的脸色，又瞧了瞧他手里还沾着闹钟和门框尸片的锤子，默默地往后退了两步。  
“怎么是你？”加隆把锤子随手丢开，造价不菲的木地板上的落点处也出现了一个丑陋的凹陷，“你怎么知道我的住处？”  
“啊，我毕竟是您的直属秘书，这样的事情怎么可以不知道。”来人露出甜美的微笑，轻轻卷了一下垂到侧脸的金色发绺，“那个，我可以进去吗？”  
“……你来干什么？”加隆对于一大清早就找上门的年轻姑娘——他新晋的首席秘书狄迪丝——的请求不置可否，却也根本没离开房门口，显然是在以肢体语言表示拒绝。他的头痛愈发厉害，十分不想再听一个小丫头坐在面前哭哭啼啼至少半个钟头……不过……看起来狄迪丝似乎并不是来哭的……  
越来越剧烈的头痛严重影响了他的逻辑思维，但好歹双商的底子都足够厚，加隆用了大约半分钟的时间捋清了一点头绪——虽然已经比平时的反应慢了太多。  
“你是Oceans派来的？”他盯着狄迪丝说，虽然是个问句，但显然并不是疑问的语气。  
“嗯。”小姑娘一点儿也不否认，相当认真地点点头，“少爷说……”  
加隆像要赶走苍蝇似的挥了挥手：“我没话跟朱利安·索罗说。”  
“杰米尼先生，请您听我把话说完好吗？我说完之后马上就走，绝不会再多打扰您一秒钟的……”这回狄迪丝是真的开始酝酿眼泪了。这姑娘的眼泪来得极快，从温柔浅笑到梨花带雨基本上秒切换，情绪转变之迅速，情感表达之丰沛，足以配得上一座华丽丽的奥斯卡最佳女主角奖杯。  
“你……”加隆无奈地叹了口气，“站在这儿别动，我马上回来。”  
他把房门虚掩上，回到厨房从冰箱里拿出一瓶纯净水，又从橱柜药箱里翻出一片头痛药，就着两口水吞了，这才又回到门口重新拉开门，没什么表情地对狄迪丝说：“说吧。”  
小姑娘瞬间就收了眼泪，还从随身的精致小挎包里拿出粉盒来稍微补了一下妆——从凄切无助的模样恢复到平时的甜美可爱只花了不到20秒。  
“谢谢您，杰米尼先生！”她微笑着说，“我就知道，能让少爷都那么器重的人一定是特别温柔的好人......”  
“冠冕堂皇的恭维就免了吧。”加隆拦住她动情的评价，“朱利安·索罗到底想怎么样？”  
“那个，其实，本来是没有什么事的。”小姑娘马上也跟着他面不改色地更换话题，“少爷曾经说过，无论是您和杰米尼总裁之间的关系，还是您要回来加入杰米尼总裁的公司，总之，只要是您的决定，他都绝不会阻拦和干涉。这是少爷对您的承诺，他从来没有违背过！所以，他之前要我过来，也只是希望能随时了解一下您的情况而已。”  
“了解我的情况？”加隆冷笑了一声，“就是说，他要你来监视我，再随时向他汇报。昨晚他也在评定会，看到那个结果，心里一定很得意吧？”  
“并没有。”狄迪丝立刻使劲摇了摇头，“您没有看到公布结果时少爷的表情吗？！他跟您和杰米尼总裁一样惊讶啊！”  
“得了吧。”加隆撇撇嘴，眼里的神情怀疑又警惕，“总有一天我会查出当初那件事到底是不是他在搞鬼。真相没有水落石出之前，你再怎么替他说话也没用。朱利安·索罗究竟有什么目的，你直接说出来吧。”  
狄迪丝深吸了一口气，深深地弯腰鞠躬，非常诚恳地说：“少爷一听说您离开了杰米尼总裁的公司，就立刻要我来找您。希望您能回到Oceans！少爷说，首席调香师的那个位置，他一直都给您留着呢，而且从来就没想过要聘用其他任何人！”  
加隆微微一愣，随即恢复了刚才的冷漠表情：“谢了。你回去告诉他，我确实离开了撒加的公司，但我也不打算再回他朱利安·索罗的公司。”  
“可是……”听到那斩钉截铁的语气，小姑娘终于真的着急起来，“杰米尼先生！少爷他……”  
“他是你的少爷，不是我的。”加隆淡淡地说，“你回去吧。”  
房门无情地关上了。狄迪丝站在门口，漂亮的大眼睛里这一次涌上了最真实的泪水。她咬着嘴唇用力地眨着眼，并没有让一滴眼泪落下来。  
“杰米尼先生！”她提高声音叫道，“请至少告诉我，您接下来有什么打算，可以吗？”  
门里一片寂静，并没有传来任何回音。

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

06

撒加躺在检查床上，闭上眼睛感受着它的缓慢移动，将他送入强大磁场与无线电波的共同“关怀”之中。核磁共振仪开始运作，声音响得如同百十来个装修电钻同时开工，即便双耳中塞紧了高级隔音耳塞，还是能听到那“欣欣向荣”的一片喧闹声。  
然而，这个洞穴般的电磁场发生器中央的确只有他一个人，哪怕是一道玻璃墙壁阻隔的监控室里，沙加·维尔格医生也看不到他的表情。  
撒加睁开眼，看着白色的“穹顶”，耳边的轰鸣声渐渐远去，他将自己静置在这个幽闭而孤独的空间之中，非但不觉得焦虑恐惧，反而有些享受这种幽闭和孤独。  
最近十年来，他走得太快太急，一路匆匆攀到顶峰，甚至忘记欣赏沿途的种种风景。连续两届等级评定铩羽而归，大概预示着……他终于可以有时间审视自己？  
但是……  
眼前仿佛又出现加隆将那瓶小样用力掷过来时的凶狠表情。他原本是真的气极，才会说出那样的话，可如果不是加隆先步步紧逼得他无路可退，他又怎么可能……  
也不是。  
撒加闭上眼睛，嘴角边转瞬即逝的笑意里有了然的自嘲。  
他就是故意的。他和加隆早已对彼此太过熟悉，深知如何才能最简洁高效地刺痛对方。然而最深刻的刺痛对方又真的是他们的目的么？  
……  
轰鸣声戛然而止，扬声器中传出沙加·维尔格医生的声音：  
“杰米尼先生，已经结束了。我们在办公室见？”

***

撒加重新坐在沙加对面，一边继续品尝红茶，一边打量沙加面前的血管造影成像图。  
“怎么样？”  
“情况确实有所好转。”沙加放下手里的成像图，“但还是能清楚地看到一些脑部淤血……”他将图像颠倒，手指点了点其中一片灰白阴影，“这应该就是你的嗅觉还不能完全恢复的原因。”  
“……还需要多久？”  
“这很难说。或许几个月，或许还要再过一年半载，又或许就在下周或明天。”沙加将成像图放进专用的口袋，“还是存放在我这里？”  
“是的，拜托您帮我保管。”撒加站起身，“那么，我先告辞。”  
他刚要转身时，沙加忽然问：“这次的检查结果还需要通知令弟吗？”  
撒加的脚步顿住了。他转回身来：“您想说什么？”  
“我的朋友也参加了昨晚的评定会。”  
撒加微微眯起眼睛：“您的朋友？”  
“Ares公司的穆·阿瑞斯。”  
“啊，原来是那位阿瑞斯先生。”撒加点点头，“我对他们的东方香型印象很深刻。”  
“我没有任何评判的意思，只是，穆昨晚就跟我提起，他发现您和令弟之间有些不太愉快。另外，你们提交到评审会的小样……似乎……”  
“似乎什么？”  
“他说，你们这次的小样虽然实力出色，但总让他觉得……似乎并没有完成。”  
“没有完成……”撒加轻声重复这个说法，眉头皱得更紧。  
“所以我才会问您，这次的检查结果是否需要通知令弟。毕竟，除了我之外，他是唯一知道您的嗅觉完全失灵的人。您的公司在年度评定会上已经遭遇两连败，但令弟曾是欧洲顶级豪门Oceans的首席调香师，他们的香水小样也曾经连续五年获得三星级的最高等级推荐……”  
沙加很有分寸地点到为止，只是用眼神询问撒加的意思。  
“加隆不会是故意的。”撒加缓慢而果断地摇了摇头，“在这一点上，您完全不了解他。他比我更重视Gemini这个品牌，也更希望能以Gemini的名义取得成功。任何伤害到公司名誉的事，他都不会去做，任何对Gemini造成威胁的人，他都视为最大的敌人。就比如两年前的那次‘意外’事故，连我都不想再提起，他却到现在还不肯放弃，一定要倾尽全力查个水落石出。但是，他在Gemini却始终无法达到当初在Oceans时的水准，其实说到底也只有一个原因而已……”  
他同样相当克制地没有再说下去，而是礼貌地笑了笑：  
“检查结果您可以邮件通知给加隆。”

***

撒加来到诊所外面，重新撑起那把黑色雨伞，朝莎尔娜的银色福特走去。  
这段距离很短，总共也不过几十米。莎尔娜看到他过来，已经从驾驶位下来准备帮他打开车门。然而，她的表情在下一秒就变得异常冷峻，并迅速上前将撒加带到紧靠窄巷一侧墙壁的死角。就在同时，一发经过消音的子弹射碎了右后侧的车窗玻璃。  
“请您等在这里，千万不要乱动。如果可以的话，就用手机报警。”莎尔娜轻声说，然后贴着墙壁朝诊所后侧走去，她知道那里有可以观察上方射击点的角度。就在她敏捷地跃上一堵高墙，以屋檐做掩护去搜索的时候，一道黑影从与诊所相连的另一座建筑的屋顶上匆匆消失了。  
跑得倒是真够快。  
莎尔娜耸耸肩膀准备返回，却看到有一男一女两人正从左右两个方向朝撒加包围过去。他们手里都拿着枪。  
“杰米尼总裁！”  
莎尔娜大声示警，那对男女也突然发难。然而，撒加的动作比他们更快。左边的枪口刚刚勉强抬起来，他手里的伞柄已经重重地敲在了男人的手腕上。枪口随着一声低沉的痛呼声改变了方向，射出的子弹嵌进了墙壁。几乎是眨眼的时间，伞尖已经回撤，准确地戳在女人的咽喉。普通的雨伞和经过控制的力道并没有造成致命的伤害，但气管突然遭遇的击打足够让她一时之间喘不过气来。女人的脸一下子涨红，发出连声的剧烈咳嗽，握枪的手不由自主地发抖。男人还想再做第二次射击，莎尔娜已经赶了回来。她抓着撒加的胳膊往旁边用力一拽，狠厉的一脚丝毫不留情面地踹在对方的要害处。男人哀嚎一声，捂着裆部弯下腰。莎尔娜又朝他的肋骨补了一脚，接着顺手夺过枪砸在他的后颈上。等她再回过头，那个女人也已经倒在地上陷入昏迷状态，撒加施施然地站在离意图行凶者数步远的地方，满脸都是“我只是路过这一切跟我都没有关系”的淡然表情。  
“……杰米尼总裁，”莎尔娜快步朝他走过来，“真看不出您竟然有这样的身手，我的雇主实在没必要付我这么一笔重金来充当您的保镖。”  
撒加不置可否地笑了笑：“我已经报了警，相信他们很快就到。”  
莎尔娜神色不动地打量他：“不知道这次又是谁想对您不利？”  
“谁知道呢。”撒加朝不远处站在诊所门口往这边看的沙加·维尔格招了招手，对方也十分了然地回以手势，直接退回诊所里去了，似乎对于撒加在自家门口遇袭已经司空见惯了——反正这里是条死巷，简直是个搞伏击的最佳地点。然而，知道撒加今天来诊所的人想必并不太多，就连自己都是在撒加预约上门时才知道的。所以，作为这位杰米尼总裁的“地下”私人医生，这种一眼就能看穿的“闲事”他当然还是少管为妙。

撒加已经坐进了银色福特，甚至还特地斜睨了一眼车窗玻璃上的弹孔。莎尔娜也坐上了驾驶位，打开了汽车引擎。  
福特缓缓驶离窄巷，朝主路上开去。  
“是加隆授意你这样做的吗？”撒加的声音从后面传了过来，沉稳冷静一如平时，听不出任何情绪。  
莎尔娜神色不动，福特平稳地开上了主路，雨刷器沉默而勤恳地工作着，零星的雨滴从破碎的车窗孔洞里刮了进来。  
“……是的。”莎尔娜扶着方向盘，声音就跟她正在驾驶的车子一样稳，听不出一丁点儿歉意或愧疚，“我的行动完全遵照雇主的要求。哪怕他的指示是安排一场针对您的突袭。但他事先有交代，绝不可以伤到您，所以我特地让人将手枪里换上了空包弹，才交给雇来的那两个打手。事实上，据我的雇主表示，哪怕是我亲自上阵，也未见得能够伤到您。”  
“真是辛苦你了。加隆为什么要这样做？”  
“抱歉。雇主没有义务向我解释他的目的。”  
“呵~”撒加突然发出半是自嘲半是无奈的轻笑，“那么，请帮我接他的电话，我自己问他吧。”  
“好的。”  
莎尔娜伸手在汽车操纵面板上按下快捷拨号键，通话很快接通，又更快地被对方挂断了。  
“再打。”  
“好的。”  
……  
如是重复了将近十次以后，撒加终于忍不住长长地叹息了一声。银色福特在雨幕中行驶，Gemini的公司大楼已经近在眼前了。  
“你回去告诉加隆，不要再继续追查了。”他透过车窗上的朦胧雾气，看着那座自己一手建立起来的香水帝国的心脏，像是下了莫大的决心般轻声却笃定地说道：“那次事故真的是个意外，如果非要说有什么隐藏的原因，那就是我对自己的驾驶技术的盲目自信。另外，让他不要再回公司来了。或者说，我个人同意他的辞职，也尊重他接下去做出的任何决定。还有……”  
莎尔娜等待了许久，福特已经开进了地下停车场，在她自己的专属车位稳稳停住，后座上的撒加却还是没有再开口。她终于忍不住问：  
“还有什么？”  
“还有……虽然从来没有当面对他说过，但是，”撒加停了几秒钟，自己伸手打开了车门：“我爱他。”

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

07

上午11点整，米罗来到加隆家，进门第一眼就看见沙发上放着个打开的行李箱，里面随便扔着几件换洗衣服，一套男士洁面用品旅行装，一个Sennheiser重低音耳机，还有其他一些杂七杂八的东西。  
“果然是玩真的呀，嗯？”米罗看起来已经完全接受事实了，随手把行李箱关上推到一边，自己坐在沙发上，“你今天一大早让我办的事儿，我已经吩咐莎尔娜办完了。你哥没什么事儿，那两个雇来的打手倒是还得多给一成的钱——被他们俩揍得太惨了，还进了趟局子……”他滔滔不绝地把情况从头到尾讲了一遍，只觉得汇报得有点儿口渴，于是十分不见外地去厨房拉开冰箱门，拿出一瓶纯净水喝了两口，忍不住说：  
“单瞧这冰箱，我真以为这是你哥的家。”  
“废话。这本来就是他家。”加隆接上他的话，把几本小说放进行李箱里。  
“可不是，我都忘了！”米罗点点头，踱到正门口研究门框上明显的钝器凿痕，“你哥出事以后，你才搬到这儿来的……我好心来帮你搬家，你他妈还一脚就把我给踹出去了……”  
当时，距离香水届的第一盛会还有不到一个月时间，Gemini的总裁撒加·杰米尼却突然遭遇严重车祸，直接把自己搞进了ICU。加隆一听到消息，立刻火急火燎地从欧洲赶了回来，确定他哥生命没危险以后的头一件事，就是找上门去把米罗揍了个半死。毕竟自己的安保工作存在重大过失，米罗也只好认倒霉，不但硬挨了这顿狠揍，还特地让表妹莎尔娜从北非大沙漠里回来救场。要说这位杰米尼总裁的生命力当真足够顽强，不但不到一周就出了ICU，居然还照常以新款香水参加了那届评定会——虽然出师不利被摘了星降了等，但大家都觉得经过这样的事故能活着就非常幸运了，调香水准上一时失常倒也算正常。谁知道在评定会后一周，加隆·杰米尼就召开了新发，宣布辞去欧洲最大的香水公司Oceans的首席调香师职务，进入兄长的Gemini公司担任“顾问”，并常驻S市的Gemini分部……  
“那是你自己活该。”加隆重新清点了一遍行李箱里的东西，把拉链拉好了。“不狠狠揍你一顿，怎么对得起我每年付给你们公司的佣金。”  
“得啦，算我错还不行，”米罗耸耸肩膀，“可我真觉得够冤枉。当时警方也查了，这两年你也一直在查了，真是个意外事故，就没任何迹象说明你哥的车被动过手脚，只有你不信。”  
“你说得对，我不信。”加隆拿了一瓶水坐回沙发上，“不过算了。”他晃了晃脑袋，给米罗看莎尔娜发来的一条信息：“既然他自己都说用不着我再查了，那我继续查下去也没什么意思。再说，这两年我确实在他的事上费了太多精力，也该是放手的时候了。”  
“就是。”米罗很赞同似的使劲点头，“这两年你这日子过得太苦逼了。不说别的，就我在欧洲认识你的时候，你可跟现在一点儿都不一样，我还真挺想念……”  
他话音没落，卧室里猛地传来一阵闹钟声，只是不像“正常”的闹铃那样清亮干脆，混着嗡嗡嗡的破碎杂音。  
“我靠。”米罗手一抖，捏得纯净水瓶子都扁进去一块，“吓我一跳！”  
“那玩意儿跟中邪了一样，都快砸成二维的了还响个不停。”加隆撇撇嘴，从卧室里拎出那个近乎扁平的可怜闹钟扔进米罗怀里，“估计是德国产的，质量真他妈的过硬。”  
米罗抱着闹钟研究了一会儿，只见上面的数字还停留在05：30，但不管怎么拍打敲砸——即使拔掉电池也毫无作用——它就是坚挺地兀自“嗡铃嗡铃”地响着，足足响满一分钟才像满足了似的瞬间安静下来。  
“我也想念那时候。”见米罗那一脸“得救了”的表情，加隆笑了笑，从他手里拿回那砸扁的闹钟，目光在那鲜红的05:30上停留了几秒钟，还是拉开拉链把它扔进了自己的行李箱里，“可现在这样也不算坏。”  
“……整整两年每天早上5点半起床还特么不算坏哪？当年这是你上床睡觉的时间吧？”米罗促狭地笑了，“照我说啊，就是因为你这段日子过得太苦逼，所以连当年的创造力都给消耗没了。要不然怎么跟你哥两个人强强联手，反倒会遭遇两连败啊？”  
加隆挑了挑眉梢：“谁告诉你我们俩是‘强强联手’啊？”  
“这还用告诉？你不记得啊，当初你回来的时候，那媒体上铺天盖地的报道都是说你哥想要垄断香水业，以后就是你们Gemini的天下了……之类的……”  
“他们说的你也信？”加隆扫视了一圈房间，确定再没什么东西要带了，“我当时留下，是因为撒加嗅觉失灵了。”  
“……他什么？”米罗瞪大眼睛，“你再说一遍？”  
“那次事故以后，他突然就什么也闻不到了，所以我才会留下。”加隆把行李箱的密码锁顺序打乱，把箱子提到门口放好，  
“这两年来，每次调香以前我都要想，如果是撒加，他会调出什么样的味道？可每次我把想出来的香型和配比告诉他，他都会说，不对，这个季节，这个场合，这个时机，这个受众……总之，我想的不是他要选的，可他又闻不出自己选的是什么，只能凭经验去调，结果自然可想而知。我为此跟他吵了太多架，最后甚至跟他说，你他妈干脆什么也别管了，去欧洲好好治疗、休养，恢复了嗅觉再回来，Gemini没有你也垮不了，起码我绝不会让它垮。你知道他说什么？”  
“呃……FXXK YOU？”米罗强忍着笑说。  
“差不多吧。”加隆条件反射地揉了揉右脸，撒加生平第一次跟他动手的记忆和疼痛实在太深刻了，以至于过了一年多仍然清晰如昨。“那个傻瓜！让他舒舒服服地过一辈子，就好像要他命一样，真活该他每天累个半死！”他语气声音虽然狠厉得像诅咒，眼睛里倒是存着十二万分的理解，甚至还有一种奇异的温柔。  
“你哥那种事业型的天才，你让他由着你养，还得成天琢磨自己的鼻子不知道什么时候才能好使……这肯定比要他命还难受啊！”米罗格外聪明地帮他打回圆场，顺便小小声地嘀咕了一句“再说了，你现在还不是每天都跟你哥一样累个半死……”  
“你说得对。我才不要跟他一样。”加隆从门口的钥匙碗里拿起钥匙串，扬手一抛扔进米罗怀里，“这房子交给你了。别净找些不三不四的家伙来开派对，也别每天带不同的男人回来胡搞。至于撒加那边，既然莎尔娜说他自保没什么问题，那她的去留就由她自己决定好了。你这边继续以前那种级别的安保措施就行了。”  
“……好吧，我知道了。”米罗收起那串钥匙，“哎，说了这么半天，那你到底是要去哪儿？回Oceans吗？”  
“说起这个我就有气。”加隆瞪他一眼，“那个狄迪丝明明就是朱利安·索罗派来的，你怎么做的背景筛查？”  
“啊？！是吗？！真的啊？！”米罗夸张地睁大眼睛，“哎呀，这是我的错！下回一定注意！绝不会再犯！”  
“呸。”加隆提起行李箱，打开了房门，“瞧你这德性，还不知道收了朱利安·索罗多少钱！”  
“怎么会！我最大的金主永远都是你呀，亲爱的加隆哥！”米罗尖着嗓子说，“那怎么着，你这是打算要回Oceans了吗？”  
“慢慢猜吧，小米罗！”加隆回过身，潇洒地朝他挥了挥手，嘴角上那看穿一切的微笑分明好像在说：你小子别想用我的行踪再赚上一分钱。  
然后，他反手关上房门，头也不回地朝电梯间走去了。

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

08

新一届的评定会设在5月份，比上一届的时间早了大约2个月。这也算是评定会最大的特点之一——除了每年一定会组织一次之外，并没有固定的时间，定在什么时候全看评审委员会的心情。  
Gemini公司携最新款香水THE MIRROR OF ERISED参加了评定会。这次总算波澜不惊地得到最优等级和评委会的三星推荐，公司整体评级也从去年惨不忍睹的两星半成功地回归五星。  
评定会最后一天照例举行晚宴和舞会，衣香鬓影觥筹交错，都似乎与往年完全没有区别。撒加·杰米尼手里拿着一杯香槟，在舞会厅里用目光寻找那个熟悉的身影，只是一无所获。他有些不甘心地又走了一圈，期间自然少不了跟各家公司的老板或代表各种寒暄。这一圈下来时间已近午夜，舞会也接近尾声，就在撒加准备离开的时候，有人忽然在身后唤道：  
“杰米尼先生。”  
撒加转过身，面前是一身考究白色礼服的朱利安·索罗，也就是Oceans的最大东家。  
“索罗先生。”撒加礼貌地微笑欠身，朝对方伸出手：“恭喜您。”  
Oceans的老索罗去年病逝，朱利安·索罗正式成为家主，主持这家欧洲香水业的最大豪门。他虽然年纪轻轻，却魄力极强，一上任就在Oceans内部引起一场海啸般的人事变动。经过大换血的Oceans的第一个变化，就是不再主推过去一直坚持的成熟路线，将都市男女香型作为第二阵地，同时将宣传重点转向日益兴起的少女香市场。这次带来的三款新香都以花果类香型为基调，清新明快，充满春日般的甜美朝气，不但无一例外地获得了最优等，公司评级也和Gemini同列五星，显然是今年评定会的最大赢家。  
“也恭喜您。”朱利安与他的手一握即分，“以后也还要请您多多指教。”  
“哪里。”撒加笑着摇头，“您的公司人才辈出，是我们要多多学习。”  
他们两人继续谈了些目前的香水市场前景和发展之类，撒加淡淡地将自己的见解一一道来，倒是每一句话都有理有据，条分缕析，然而这些却并非朱利安真正想聊的内容，可问题在于，无论他怎样铺垫，对方就是不正面接他的招，以至于聊到最后，朱利安简直有些无话可说的词穷，当场告辞又显得太过突兀，不免有些失了身份。他握着酒杯站在那里，神情间露出些无可奈何的尴尬，气氛一时间有些微妙。  
“……那个……”朱利安·索罗抿了抿嘴唇，抬眼看向撒加，心里明明知道面前的人是故意为之，也没法再以总裁身份之类的理由矜持下去。毕竟，探问那个人的音讯下落，才是他今晚出席晚宴和舞会的唯一目的。  
“什么？”撒加挑了挑眉梢，“索罗先生有话请说。”  
朱利安在那双深蓝眼睛里几乎读出挑衅的意味，血液里的好胜心顿时也蠢蠢欲动：“其实，我只想问您，是否知道加隆在哪里。”  
“舍弟在哪里？”撒加轻啜了一口杯中琥珀色的香槟，谈话时间有些久，酒的口感也产生微妙变化，不似刚拿到时那般诱人，“怎么，他没有回Oceans吗？”  
朱利安几乎有些气结，暗想如果他回来了我干嘛还跟你聊这么久：“去年他离开Gemini时，我的确邀请过他，希望他能回来。Oceans首席调香师的位置，在我心里一直非他莫属。可是，他并没有接受我的邀请，甚至再也没接过我的电话。我原本还以为，您一定知道他的去向呢。”他声音诚恳，脸上仍是得体的微笑，语气间却不免带上些隐秘的嘲讽，显然是在表示他已经看出撒加也根本不知道加隆在哪里。  
撒加不置可否地笑了笑，刚要开口，一袭黑色晚礼服的莎尔娜从旁边过来，礼貌道：  
“总裁，时间差不多了，您明早还要赶飞机，是不是该回酒店了？”  
“哦，好。”撒加点点头，转向朱利安：“和您聊天很愉快，索罗先生。”说完，便转身离开了舞会。

***

转眼离评定会已经过去了一个月，这天，莎尔娜拿着Ipad来到撒加的办公室外，等待向他汇报这个月的销售情况。毕竟，在评定会上拿到优等成绩并不是最终目的，能够影响到市场份额和销售业绩，才是实打实的奖励。这就如同欧洲最重要的文学奖项龚古尔文学奖的奖金虽然只有区区10欧元，但获得龚古尔文学奖却对作家市场价值的提升有着不可估量的巨大作用，所以才会得到整个欧洲文学和出版界的格外重视。  
撒加·杰米尼此时一身深灰色的合体西装，正坐在Gemini驻S市分部的总裁办公室里接受一场面对面的电视采访。高亮度的聚光灯下，这位经过精心打扮的Gemini总裁更是显得气场全开，英俊帅气得让人难以直视。  
只见他面对摄像头，以诗人般优雅磁性的嗓音说道：“……调香不只是味道的叠加组合，还应该是情感的表达，是讲述故事和寻求共鸣，是制造出一面看不见摸不到的魔镜，让使用者通过嗅觉看到过去的经历，现在的生活，未来的可能性，以及……”他抬起大海般的蓝色眼眸，看得他对面的女主持人一阵脸红心跳，这才微微偏转目光，淡淡道：“他们内心深处最为隐秘的欲望。这也是我们今年评定会上的新香最终定名为‘厄里斯之镜’的原因，当然，我也希望……”  
采访结束，莎尔娜敲门走进办公室，这里的环境摆设都和一年前毫无差别，只是通向那间高级调香室的门，自从加隆摔门离开后就锁上了，里面被砸碎的玻璃器皿甚至都没有收拾过。  
“总裁，这是他们汇总过来的PPT。”莎尔娜熟练地将IPad连接上投影仪，将过去一个月的销售数据及其他各种数字和曲线图投影到白色幕布上。从那各种颜色的图表中，可以清晰地看到Gemini与Oceans如何分庭抗礼不相上下，但也能看到，除他们两家巨头之外，其他若干香水公司如何在激烈竞争中分得一杯羹，还有……  
“这是什么？”撒加有些疑惑地看着其中一条蓝色曲线，它的上升弧度和一连串对应的数字坐标意味着这款香水在这乱战之中异军突起，甚至一举夺得了评定会后一个月这个黄金时间段里的销售量头把交椅。  
“这是……”莎尔娜的手指在IPad屏幕上轻轻滑过，“Whispers。”她报出一款香水的名字，“SD公司。这次也得到了最优等级的推荐，但他们公司并没有人出席评定会。”  
“SD公司？”  
“是的。”  
“……你听过这家公司吗？”撒加微微皱起眉。  
“从来没有。”  
“我也没有……”撒加轻声沉吟，很快就从那些数据上转过眼来看向莎尔娜：“你去买一瓶回来。”  
“什么？”  
“这款香水。Whispers。现在就去。”  
“是，总裁。”  
莎尔娜二话不说转身离去。撒加将目光转回白色幕布，盯着那些变化跳动的曲线又看了片刻，然后关掉了投影仪。为了投影清楚，办公室拉上了窗帘，而且没有开灯。外间的秘书室灯火通明，半掩的办公室门缝里投进来的一线光亮成了室内唯一光源。撒加就这样安静地坐在半明半暗的阴影里，交叠双手支着下颌，忽然轻声道：  
“……你究竟想对我说什么呢，加隆？”

 

TBC

PS：  
厄里斯之镜来自《哈利波特》，镜子上的撰文倒过来是I show not your face but your hearts desire.


	9. Chapter 9

09

崭新的Whispers放在撒加面前的办公桌上。莎尔娜轻轻带上总裁办公室的门。撒加把那个盒子拿在手里。他并不知道自己为什么如此笃定这款香水出自加隆之手，但很神奇地，他在看到那条蓝色曲线、听到香水的名字时，就好像有个声音同时在他耳边说：我回来了。  
撒加开始打开香水的包装。最外层的透明塑料，然后是纸盒精致的封口。  
他把瓶子从纸盒里拿出来。瓶子是三棱形设计，午夜蓝色，如同淡淡月光中缱绻的海浪般灵动，却又将柔美和力度妥帖地结合在一起。  
撒加打开盖子，轻轻地按下去。  
细密的雾气喷出来，迅速地溶散在空气。  
这个味道……  
撒加的瞳孔忽然间收缩了一下。他把瓶子握在手里，右手拇指抵着喷头，再次按动。  
第二缕细雾喷洒出来，轻薄的水雾落在他的手背皮肤上，带来一丝几乎难以觉察的凉意。  
撒加站了起来。他把香水瓶轻轻地放回桌上，朝那扇紧锁了许久的门走去。钥匙就妥善收藏在他随身的钱夹里。他将钥匙插入锁孔，缓慢地转动，如同逆转悄然逝去的一年时光。  
调香室的门重新打开。撒加慢慢地走进去。虽然已经将近一年没有进来，他却仍然能轻车熟路般避过凌乱不堪的玻璃器皿碎片，以及争执中被他们扫落在各处的杂物。许多曾经整齐摆放在搁架上的花花草草狼藉一地，早就已经枯萎风干，失去了鲜亮的颜色和诱人的香气。  
撒加一直走到调香室最里面，那里靠墙放着一个造型考究的实木衣柜，还有一张双人床——在加隆担任“顾问”的两年里，他们两人曾经想方设法地隐藏“Gemini总裁嗅觉失灵”这个足够颠覆整个公司的秘密。要想不露出破绽，就意味着各个季度的新品和参加评定会的小样不可以有任何差错。所以，他们在调香室里度过了无数个不眠之夜。可是谁都没想到，这样的辛苦最终居然只换来一次次事与愿违的结果。  
撒加停在衣柜前，伸出手拉开柜门。  
其实早该想得到的。  
无论加隆再怎么冥思苦想，也无法成为撒加，正如同他也永远无法成为加隆。他们的确有着纯然相似的外貌，却永远不可能参透对方的思路，甚至常常产生截然相反的灵感，因而在香水中填入完全不同的表达方式。或许，也正是因为如此，他们才会觉得对方对自己有着无比强烈的吸引力。  
衣柜里只挂着一件礼服外套——上一次评定会时，他和加隆穿过的同款，只是颜色一黑一白。  
撒加把那件外套从衣柜里取了出来。  
左边肩膀上，仍然留着当初的印记。气急败坏的加隆将香水小样朝他狠狠地掷了过来。玻璃瓶子撞上其中一个钢铁搁架，顿时粉身碎骨，内盛的液体随着玻璃碎片四处迸溅，一大部分都溅在他的衣服上……也就是在那时，久久失灵的嗅觉忽然奇迹般有所恢复，但他兀自沉浸在愤怒情绪带来的暴躁绝望之中，一时间竟没有觉察。  
直到加隆摔门离开，直到莎尔娜站在他面前，问他是否要将礼服拿走清洗，直到……他的手指抚过那微湿的印记……  
撒加将那件外套慢慢地贴近自己的脸，仿佛要给那早已干涸的印痕一个久违的轻吻。  
香气的国度在他面前徐徐展开。

花朵与柑橘类水果香味为主的前调，从简约自然到浓情蜜意，仿佛只在眨眼之间。青柠、香橙混合出的轻巧挑逗之后，大朵大朵的重瓣玫瑰魔术般旋转绽开，爆裂的红色如同火焰与鲜血，像紧紧相拥的怀抱，也像急不可待的炽烈亲吻。  
【我爱你。】  
海洋香气为主的中调，像午夜时悄然侵袭而来的一波波涌浪，若隐若现的豆蔻，平添了难以言说的焦灼和疼痛。紫罗兰在暗夜里盛放，幽静地如泣如诉，再一点点渗进极具穿透力的迷迭香，混合成芬芳却冰凉的海水，慢慢地浸透身心。  
【我恨你。】

印痕中的味道戛然而止，刚刚喷洒过两次的气味却镌刻般停在他的记忆里。  
撒加忽然想起，他的嗅觉略有恢复时，曾经去私家诊所做检查，而那位维尔格医生转述了一句穆·阿瑞斯的话：  
“……你们这次的小样虽然实力出色，但总让他觉得……似乎并没有完成。”

是的。  
无论如何，加隆对他的“絮语”，终归无法停留在一句无可奈何的“我恨你”。  
他返回办公桌前，第三次按下了那瓶Whispers的喷头。

树脂香为主的尾调，深邃的雪松仿佛渐渐从海浪中生长出来，带来冬日般的冷冽气息，伴随冰凉的柠檬香根草，如同不易觉察的心痛。渐渐地，广藿香的泥土芳香辗转上升，让原本刺心的冷变成干燥清亮的暖意，在最后的一缕麝香里完成强烈的收束。  
【找到我。】

撒加握着那海水般剔透的蓝色瓶子，全然不觉自己的嘴角上正悄然露出微笑。  
好的。  
我一定会找到你。  
亲爱的加隆。

他放下瓶子，按动呼叫铃，对应声进来的莎尔娜淡淡问道：  
“他在哪里？”  
莎尔娜看了看他，又看向桌上的香水瓶。空气中的味道熟悉而又陌生。像林间的星空。也像月下的海洋。  
她对撒加微微欠了欠身，面无表情地回答道：  
“我还以为您这辈子都不打算问了呢，总裁。”  
说完，她走到窗边，扬手拉开窗帘，指向道路对面的另一座建筑——它与Gemini分部大楼的造型相仿，但外墙全部使用反光的幕墙玻璃，在阳光下几乎让人头晕目眩。  
“C座。28层。我记得……总裁办公室应该是2813……嗯，没错，就是正对着您这里的那一间咯。”  
她的话音还没落下，撒加已经不在办公室里了。

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

10

撒加来到那座大厦的C座28层，刚出电梯就迎面遇到一个年纪轻轻的金发姑娘。她看到撒加的时候明显顿了一下，高跟鞋平地一歪，险些扭伤脚踝。  
“……杰……杰米尼总裁！”小姑娘明显慌乱地说。  
“狄迪丝。”撒加点点头，“看来我没有找错地方。”  
“您……是来找……呃，杰米尼总裁吗？”同时提及两个人时总会产生指代不清的混乱，狄迪丝问完就立刻摇了摇头，露出一脸“我不该问这么蠢的问题”的表情，“那个……我……还要给总裁买咖啡……”她怯生生地说，然后侧着身子从撒加身边溜进正在关闭的电梯门，顺便小小声地说了一句“2813。”  
撒加沿着走廊一路走过去，2813是左手边倒数第二间。他推开门，里面是白炽灯大亮的秘书室，桌上的电脑屏幕开着，上面是一大堆纷繁复杂的数据表格和PPT缩略图。  
他脚步不停地穿过秘书室，推开标着“SD公司总裁办公室”名牌的那扇门。  
加隆正坐在办公桌后面，手里拿着一沓A4纸，认真地研究上面的销量报告。听到门被打开的声音，他抬起头，瞳孔立刻收缩起来。  
撒加站在门口。他的身上是他再熟悉不过的味道。  
Whispers。  
短暂的几秒钟沉默之后，加隆愉快地笑了起来：“你找到我了。”  
撒加没有回答。他继续站在原地打量这间办公室，一时之间有种时空倒转的错觉。加隆的办公室里所有的摆设都和Gemini分部的那一间总裁办公室一模一样，甚至……  
他的目光落在房间的角落，那里有一扇隐蔽的暗门，但是并没有上锁。  
撒加背过手，轻轻地闩上了办公室的门。  
“哎哎……你要干嘛？！”  
加隆扔开手里的报告霍然站起来，像是想从办公桌远端的那一侧绕开，但他的兄长的动作比他更快。撒加疾步走上前去，一伸手就紧紧抓住了他的衣领，强硬地把他从办公桌后面拽了出来。  
“有趣吗？”他凑近加隆耳边，吐息间满是危险的意味。  
“……什么？”  
“明知故问。”  
撒加使上了十足十的力气。他像在押解犯人一样将加隆推到那扇暗门跟前，然后……抬起一脚踹开了那扇门。加隆有些目瞪口呆地看着眼前这个从没见过的撒加，过于惊讶让他的大脑出现了短暂的宕机状态，完全忘记了要做出像样的反抗。等他反应过来的时候，撒加已经又反手锁上了暗门，并按亮了墙壁上的开关。  
陈设高级的专业调香室展露在灯光之下，连排的钢铁搁架，品类繁多的花草，做实验用的仪器和设备，以及实木衣柜和双人床……仍然和Gemini分部的那间调香室一模一样。唯一的不同，大概是这里不像那里那样一片狼藉，还有，其中一面墙壁上有个隐藏的小窗，窗户前摆着一架天文观测用的望远镜。  
“你很有创意啊。”撒加说，他的语气平静，却分明比刚刚见面时还要危险，“一直都在偷窥我吗？”  
他没有等待答话就把加隆猛地推到了实木衣柜前，加隆的后背重重地撞上了柜门，脸上露出吃痛的表情：  
“嘿！轻点儿！”他很不满似的说，嘴角上却露出挑衅似的笑，“我一直都在光明正大地看你啊，亲爱的哥哥，只是你始终没有发现而已。”  
撒加把他往旁边推开，伸手拉开衣柜，那里面只挂着一件礼服外套——他们两人上一次参加评定会后的宴会和舞会时曾经穿过的那一件。  
“很惊讶吗？”加隆攀着撒加的肩膀，在他耳边笑着说，气息喷在撒加的颈侧，“你敢说，你没有把你的那件衣服挂在这里？”  
撒加返身抓住他，回手甩上柜门，将加隆重重地按在门上。  
“喂！”  
加隆大叫了一声，但撒加丝毫没有放松。  
“你不是想知道‘我要干嘛’么？”他的声音听起来几乎像是那款Whispers的中调一样魅惑而又冰冷，“听好，我要干你。”  
***  
明亮的白光很快就照在完全赤裸的身体上——撒加这次将他们两个都脱光的速度一定创造了他们之间的最高纪录。调香室里并没有“真正的”润滑剂，但这实在无关紧要，因为能充当这一作用的油性液体实在太多了。事实上，加隆还没有琢磨出来撒加使用的到底是什么，一根手指已经毫不犹豫地探进了他身体里。  
“FXXK。”加隆像被电到了似的缩了一下后穴，但随之而来的痒和痛都实在太熟悉了，他完全无法抵御，也并没有太多抵御的意图。在担任Gemini公司“顾问”的那两年里，他和撒加在那间调香室里其实只做过三件事：辛苦的研究，意见不和的吵架，以及野兽般的做爱。  
埋进身体里的手指熟稔地向前开拓，很快从一根变成两根，加隆开始发出难耐的喘息声，不由自主地想要握住自己的分身。然而撒加再次领先一步，他的一只手还在深入探索，另一只手却猛地抓住加隆的手腕，把他狠狠地压在自己的掌控里。裸露的乳头和分身同时摩擦到略微粗糙的实木衣柜表面，加隆骤然屏住呼吸。  
“不可以碰。”  
“……什么？”  
抓住他手腕的手指愈发用力，Gemini的总裁如同郑重宣告般说道，“我要直接把你干到射精。如果你敢碰那里一下……SD公司就是Gemini的子公司。当然，收购价格你可以随意开。”  
“F……”第二句粗口并没有说完，手指就继续活动起来了。加隆张开手握住衣柜的球状把手，他的乳尖和阴茎完全硬了起来，几乎有种充血的胀痛。撒加的手指已经增加到三根，但他在他身体里扰动戳碰的动作却变慢了。加隆难耐地向后挺腰，握住把手的手指用力到骨节微微作响。他能感觉到撒加慢条斯理地持续攻击他，快感的确在逐渐堆叠，但又不像每一次那样准确而强烈。他的兄长像是在玩弄他。这个认知让加隆愤怒起来，他扭过脸去努力看向撒加：  
“你这家伙……要干就干，不干滚蛋……啊！……”他刚说完这句声色俱厉的指责，撒加的指尖就重重地按在那敏感的腺体上。加隆猛抽了一口气，然后吻住了撒加的嘴唇。他们的牙齿相互磕碰，含住对方的舌尖用力吮吸直到感觉麻木。在换气的间隙里，加隆报复性地狠狠咬了撒加，锁骨附近的皮肤表面迅速泛起一大片骇人的紫红色痕迹。  
“怎么那么小气？”加隆盯着撒加同样不断胀大的器官笑了起来，“要不然我给你口？算是赔礼道歉，总可以了吧？”  
“转过去。”撒加像在下达命令似的说，“或者，愿赌服输。”  
“切……真无趣……”  
看来，他的兄长今天必然要达到目的才会罢休，而此时再提醒他说双人床上的老地方放着安全套这个事实显然也是纯属多余。  
加隆撇了撇嘴，试图找回最后一点面子：“要是你敢让我不爽，以后Gemini在这里的分部就归我的SD……收益我最多给你……”  
火烫的性器不容分说地抵住他的穴口，缓慢而稳定地往里推进去。  
“……三成……”加隆的嗓音里滑过一丝轻微的颤抖，但那个关于分成的提议倒是说得十分坚决。  
“成交。”撒加紧抓住他，将他的两只手分别固定在左侧下腹部和头顶右上方。加隆感觉自己整个人都要被压进衣柜里了，然而那柜子坚实地矗立在原地，相当可靠地给他们提供了有力的支撑。  
撒加还在缓慢而坚决地进入他。后穴被一点点地撑开，穴口感受到热辣的胀痛。加隆不停地抽气，左手条件反射地想去抚慰自己的分身。距离真的太近了。他的指尖都能碰触到自己高高挺立的器官。但撒加毫不留情地攥紧他的手，像是不允许出现丝毫的移动。加隆用额头抵着柜子，垂下眼睛看着自己早就充分勃起的阴茎。他心里清楚知道撒加说的那些关于收购的话都是专门针对他的激将法。他的确不想认输。可是……这样真的太他妈难受了。  
撒加这个混蛋！一年而已。不对，还不到一年……而且他又没做任何对不起这混蛋的事情，他居然敢这样……下次一定要……  
混乱的思绪被撒加落在他的后颈和蝴蝶骨上那些绵密而又略带痛感的吻打断了。  
“不要胡思乱想。”他的兄长像是能读心一样在他背后说，“给我好好感受，我是怎么操射你的。”  
话音落下时，抽插也开始了。起初的速度比较慢，但力度却并不小，加隆的身体被强烈的冲击撞得往前冲，又被撒加牢牢地把握住。他的分身前端不时磕蹭在衣柜上，每一次都带来直抵神经末梢的刺激。来自背后的进出速度越来越快，撒加的性器不时变换着角度，近乎蛮横无理地顶弄在他的肠壁上，并且不时撞上那处最敏感的位置。每当腺体被碰撞时，加隆都会毫不收敛地叫出来。这里没有别人，更何况他也从不认为自己在和撒加的做爱中还需要有所收敛。被插得太深时他就会努力扭过脸去吻住撒加的嘴，发狠地蹂躏他的唇舌，最后以又一次不留情面的啃咬作为结束。他们的身体毫无缝隙地紧密贴合在一起，撞击的粘腻水声在室内连绵回荡，中间还夹杂着交换亲吻时的啧啧回音。  
加隆的阴茎胀痛得越来越厉害，嘴里发出的声音也越来越大，嗓子都变得沙哑起来……  
该死！撒加这混蛋这次做了多久？他不知道。唯一能确定的是这次肯定比之前的任何一次都要更久。  
他刚刚这样想着，眼前忽然掠过一道雪白的光亮。他的精液不受控制地喷溅出来，溅得衣柜上到处都是。加隆向后仰起头，脸上染着高潮时特有的红晕，就连脖颈和胸口也都红成一片。他的穴口愈发绞紧到近乎痉挛的程度，很快就感觉到撒加也射了出来。  
“混蛋……”他声音嘶哑地说，“这样清理起来很麻烦……”  
“如果这里的布局和对面那层完全相同……”撒加松开了钳制他的手，加隆的手腕上已经隐隐现出了淤血的红痕，“那么右手边最后一间屋子就该是浴室。”撒加吻了吻加隆的手腕，揽住他的肩膀将他推倒在床上，居高临下地看着他微笑，“我说得对吗，亲爱的？”  
“……”加隆的口型看起来像是又想说一次FXXK，但他的身体里还盛着撒加的精液，稍微一动就要从穴口流出来。他的阴茎虽然还处在剧烈高潮过后的不应期，但他浑身上下都在焦灼地发热。他忽然意识到，尽管每一天都能看见撒加，尽管有时候他会在窗口前远远地看着对面的撒加自慰，但他们其实已经整整300天没有真正见过面了，而他的每个细胞现在都在叫嚣着说，我想你。  
他伸手搂住撒加，用力将他扯向自己。他们的嘴唇再次贴在一起。  
“既然什么都被你猜到了，”加隆叼着撒加的耳垂，从牙齿缝里轻轻地说着，同时将修长的双腿分得更开，“那我们就再来吧！”

 

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

11

狄迪丝像在躲避什么似的急匆匆地出了大楼，一边走一边又红着脸回头看，就这样跟穿过马路走向大厦的莎尔娜撞了个满怀。  
金发小姑娘一个踉跄险些跌倒，被莎尔娜稳稳地扶住了。  
“……娜，娜娜姐。”她小声说，“对不起啊。”  
莎尔娜笑了：“亲爱的小狄，你这个一见势头不对就去‘买咖啡’的习惯，还真是一点儿都没变呢。”  
“我……”狄迪丝有点局促地卷了卷落在脸侧的发绺，“反正……留在那里肯定不太好。”  
“这倒是。”莎尔娜抬头往那间办公室的方向瞄了一眼，又把目光落回狄迪丝身上：“G1已经进去了吧？”  
“……嗯。”  
“用你的‘女人的直觉’猜一猜，G2今晚会回去吗？”她抬起手腕看了一眼手表：“你还有不到12个小时了。”  
“……我……”小姑娘看起来更局促了，“我也不知道了。”  
“你不知道啦？”莎尔娜笑盈盈地看着她，“那当初呢？怎么就那么大的胆子？”  
“当初……”狄迪丝环顾了一下周围，像下定决心似的说：“娜娜姐，其实，天数什么的我真是瞎猜的，至于赌注……我也根本就没那么多钱。”  
“没那么多钱？那还敢下那么大的注？”  
“因为我当时坚信加隆先生是真的要走了呀。那天的评定会上，索罗总裁亲口对我说，他早就已经看出……呃，”她伸出一根手指，小心翼翼地往高处指了一下，“他们两个之间存在着很大的矛盾。他很笃定地告诉我，加隆先生一定会离开Gemini的。索罗总裁把加隆先生的住址给了我，还吩咐我说，要是加隆先生走了，那我一定要第一时间去他家，以索罗总裁的名义邀请他重回Oceans。如果邀请成功，他保证会全额资助我……”她忽然停了下来，轻轻咬了咬嘴唇。  
“资助你？”莎尔娜一怔，“你需要钱？有什么困难吗？”  
“……也不算是……”狄迪丝摇摇头，像要解释，又好像不知道怎么开口似的。  
“不管怎么说，”莎尔娜见状，便接着她的话头说了下去，“虽然G2确实离开了，你也确实下了重注，可你代表朱利安·索罗的邀请并没有成功。哎，我说，他不会因为这样就不让你回Oceans了吧？那你岂不是要‘人财两空’？”  
“没有没有……索罗总裁不会那样的。是我自己觉得……加隆先生那天说得对……”狄迪丝轻声说，“索罗总裁早就不是我最初见到的那位天真可爱的小少爷了，所以，我也不该一直停留在过去的憧憬里。既然他一心都放在Oceans上面，那我也该努力追求自己想要的东西……”  
“所以……是你自己选择留下来的？G2他居然同意了？”  
“是啊！多亏了加隆先生……”狄迪丝一下子想起那天等在电梯间里，跟拖着行李箱、看起来要出远门的加隆谈话的情景，她的眼圈忽然泛红起来，“我把所有事情都跟他说了，他就回答我说，他现在刚好需要一位秘书，问我愿不愿意留下。还说……如果我努力工作的话，不出三年，一定能够实现自己的愿望。”说到这里，小姑娘又抽抽噎噎地哭了起来。  
“好啦好啦，怎么说哭就哭啊？”莎尔娜拍拍她的肩膀，递给她一张纸巾，“不光是G2，我也见不得你这样的小女生哭鼻子啊。别哭啦，跟我说说，你到底需要一大笔钱干什么啊？”  
“……去年，我申请到了曼哈顿音乐学院的音乐剧专业，可是……学费真的太贵了……”  
“曼哈顿音乐学院？！”莎尔娜瞪大眼睛，“小狄，你好厉害！怎么都没跟我说过？！”她想了想，又笑着感叹：“这位G2先生出手还真是大方啊……”话音没落，腕上忽然传出“滴滴滴”的响声。莎尔娜盯了一眼运动手表的表盘，嘴角上的笑意更加玩味了。她轻轻揽了一下狄迪丝的肩膀：“乖，跟我走吧。咱们回Gemini那边去好好聊聊天。”  
“哎？”狄迪丝偷眼瞧了瞧那个黑色的表盘，那上面只有一个迅速上升的白色数字——它现在达到了92——惊讶地脱口问：“这是……什么？”  
莎尔娜挽住她的胳膊，笑得愈发意味深长：“真想知道？”  
“……嗯。”  
“给我买杯冰美式我就告诉你。”  
“……哦，好。”  
狄迪丝一路小跑回来，把冰美式递给等在Gemini分部大楼正门口的莎尔娜。后者接过那杯咖啡啜了一口，又瞥了一眼手腕——数字跳动到126，突然就消失不见了。  
“所以，娜娜姐，到底是什么啊？”  
“远程心率监控。”  
“……心率……监控？谁的心率？”  
“傻姑娘！”莎尔娜笑得停不下来，“当然是G1啊。他可是我的雇主花了大价钱的重点保护对象。”  
“啊？那怎么……”狄迪丝本来还想问什么，但她刚说了几个字就蓦地明白过来，于是立刻闭上了嘴，白皙的脸庞“刷”地一下红得像个熟透的番茄。

***

“呐，撒加……”加隆睁开眼睛，觉得脑袋有点晕乎乎的。当然，跟他那像是已经断成两截儿的后腰比起来，这点头晕根本不算什么。不过，非常值得满足的是……在他被操到完全失去知觉的这段时间里，撒加似乎已经帮他仔细清理过了。他现在只是浑身赤裸地躺在调香室里的双人床上，身上盖着撒加来时穿的那件西装外套——那上面还留有Whispers的后调香气。  
“唔……你这个不知节制的混蛋……”加隆嘀嘀咕咕地抱怨着，伸手去揉腰，“几点了？”  
“不知道。”撒加回答，“你床头不是有个闹钟吗？”  
“你没发现它根本就不走吗？”加隆半撑起身往床头看了看，鲜红的05:30始终不变，他刚想爬起来，整个人就像被施了魔法似的定住了。  
“喂，你这家伙……”他瞪大眼睛，像看到什么举世罕见的场面似的伸手指向撒加，“你……在干嘛？”  
“你看不出来？”撒加并没有停止忙碌。他的身影来回穿梭在一排排铁架之间，凭借天赋的神奇嗅觉快速筛选着各种新鲜植物，然后一一找到对应的高级天然香料，再将它们根据不同的比例调配组合起来。  
“……我看得出来。”加隆从地上捡起内裤套上，“但你这个变态为什么不穿衣服？！”  
“抓住灵感才最重要。”撒加拿着一个小瓶来到他面前。瓶口停在离鼻端不远的地方。  
“这是……”加隆下意识地想往前走一步，没想到双脚竟然一软，一阵强烈的酸痛从腰眼上传向四肢，他差点就要很没出息地伸手去扶腰了，幸好，撒加抢先扶住了他。  
“没事吧？”他的哥哥——还是跟他刚才一样完全赤裸着的哥哥——就好像根本不记得之前发生过什么事一样，一本正经地问道。  
“……放心吧，死不了。”加隆恨恨地翻了个白眼，从他手里拿过那个小瓶，稍微凑近鼻端，轻轻地嗅了嗅。  
那味道初嗅之下似乎很像Whispers，但很快就变得截然不同。同样的柑橘类水果附加些许花香营造出的前调，如同清风般明朗飒爽，紧跟着是杜松、鼠尾草、天竺葵纠缠萦绕的中调，像唇边上迷人的浅笑，也像落在耳畔颈间的轻吻，木质香中混合进微妙的一缕海盐味，仿佛金色阳光照在深邃的洋面上，将那略带咸味的雾气缓缓地驱散。阳光、海洋、空气，汇成令人无法抗拒的纯粹力量，散发出与生俱来般的魅力，野性而又张扬，几乎让人立刻想到……既温暖可靠、却又性感诱惑的赤裸胸膛……  
加隆不由自主地发出轻声赞叹。从那瓶中飘溢出来的味道如此复杂多变，同时兼具完美的层次感，让人体验到暗流涌动一触即发的内心冲动。  
“怎么样？”撒加附在他耳边轻声问。  
瓶中的气味已经接近尾声，仍然是雪松木为主的香调，辅以少许琥珀和熏香，蠢蠢欲动的暗流变作喷薄的激情，一瞬间便能攫住身体与灵魂，精神的大冒险获得了最好的回报，不可言说的味道缭绕消散，欲望也在攀升高潮后渐渐平息。  
“……”加隆扔开那香味散尽的小瓶，搂住撒加的脖子，给了他一个细致绵长的亲吻。  
“看起来不错？”长吻结束时，撒加微笑着说。  
“在我的Whispers的基础上稍微做了些变化而已……”加隆故意说。  
“是吗？”  
“本来就是。只不过……”他的右手忽然握住撒加的分身，轻缓地揉弄着，“你在尾调里多加了什么东西……”  
“真难得。”撒加的笑意更深了，“你居然也有闻不出来的时候？”  
“到底是什么？”加隆抬起那双海水般美丽的蓝色眼睛，眼里露出孩童般天真的“求知欲”，手指揉弄的力道却越发加重起来，“快说。”  
撒加凑近他耳边，轻轻地说：“这里除了你的Whispers，还有什么？”  
“……还有……什么？”  
加隆重新抽动了两下鼻翼。调香室里除了几乎已经消失不见的Whispers，便是……  
重逢的欢愉的味道。  
激烈的交合的味道。  
喷溅的欲望的味道。  
他们两人的、爱的味道。  
“不是吧？！”他瞪大眼睛，“你用了……石楠？！！”  
“只有一点点而已。”撒加颇为自得地微微点头，“你不觉得有锦上添花的作用吗？”  
“我……”加隆像是想强忍下来，但还是完全无法忍住。他就连继续挑逗做爱的事都扔在了脑后，兀自按着肚子笑得根本直不起腰。  
足足过了十几分钟，他才勉强捂着肚子站起来：“撒加，你可真行……我甘拜下风！真的！”他抹掉笑出来的眼泪，忽然像想到什么似的开口道：“哎，亲爱的哥哥，我刚给你的高级香水想到一个好名字……”  
“哦？”撒加挑挑眉梢，“说来听听，是什么？”  
加隆凑近撒加的耳朵，像在说着撩拨的情话般轻轻地说：“G-spot.”他刚说出这个词就又大笑起来，边笑边往后退开一步，顺手从地上捡起撒加的腕表看了一眼——已经接近午夜12点了。  
“怎么样？还不错吧？”他笑着说，“拜托了，撒加！一定要叫这个名字好不好？！”  
“……如果我不同意呢？”  
“你为什么不同意？这名字多称它啊！”加隆从床上拿起撒加的西装外套，像生怕对方着凉似的给他披在背上，故作困扰地说：“唉，到底要怎么样你才能答应我呢，好~哥~哥？”  
微凉的指尖轻轻地滑过撒加的分身前端，加隆再次凑近他耳边，格外“诚恳”地“提议”道：“……要不然，我们现在再来一轮？”  
撒加抓住他不安分的手，半是无奈半是好笑似的叹了口气：  
“……好啊，成交。”

FIN


End file.
